


That one time Makoto & Rin were late to their joint practice

by Tomocchi



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocchi/pseuds/Tomocchi





	That one time Makoto & Rin were late to their joint practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supervicki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervicki/gifts).



**For supervicki: Hope you like it~ :) 

**That one time Makoto & Rin were late to their joint practice**

_"Just so you know, it’s your fault that we’re late."_  Rin eyes Makoto accusingly, earning him a chuckle instead.  

_"I was waiting for you."_

_"Makoto. Ten minutes."_  Rin pokes the other to emphasize his point,  _"and I was done in exactly ten."_  He continues when Makoto only offers another chuckle as a reply.  _"For the record, we’re late because there were a lot of things to discuss."_

_"That kitten was really cute huh?"_

_"SO we lost track of time,"_  Rin says a little louder.

_"You couldn’t walk away."_

_"THE TRAFFIC WAS REALLY BAD TOO!"_  By now, Makoto could only laugh, raising his hands to defend against Rin’s playful punches. 

They’ve managed to calm down after Rin had overused the words _“shut it, Makoto”_ and were too out of breath to juggle between rushing to the meeting and bickering at the same time.

_"So… is that cat always there?"_

_"Every time I leave and come back from school"._ Rin makes a face when Makoto gives him a knowing smile. _"Do you want to stop by and see her?"_

He doesn’t answer, instead opting to walk faster towards the gym. Makoto smiles to himself and decides that he shouldn’t push it this time. 

But before the door shuts, he manages to hear _“every other Friday”._  

 

 


End file.
